ISPC23
Moira's Tears! The Tragedy Of Seira! (モイラの涙！セイラの悲劇！''Moira no namida! Seira no higeki!) is the twenty-third episode of ''Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 656th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * The Cures transform as a group for the first time. * Cure Rhapsody officially joins the team. * Cure Rhapsody uses Cavatina Baroque for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures and Asami in Hitomi's room, and Cadence and Sonata bow to Moira, saying that they are glad to know the princess is okay. Moira smiled and replied that she is glad that Cadence and Sonata are unharmed, and Moira then turns to the Cures. She thanked them for looking after Cadence and Sonata, but Utau suddenly squealed, surprising everyone. Utau said that she couldn't believe that she is meeting with a real life princess, and Asami tried to calm Utau down. Moira smiled sadly, and said that everyone acted like that back in La Musique. Hitomi then asked why Moira didn't reveal herself as the princess sooner, and Moira explained that she wanted to make sure that the Cures were on her side, and Kiyomi said that they have to be on the same side if they want to defeat Lilith and save La Musique. Kotone then started scolding Kiyomi, saying that they don't want to defeat Lilith, but save her instead. Kiyomi laughed nervously as she apologised, and Asami asked if Moira would tell the story of La Musique. Moira agreed, and explained that La Musique was a beautiful and magical kingdom, where the magic of idols ran free. Moira had lived there with her younger sister, Princess Rhythm Shiny Seira, and Moira and Seira would often perform together for the people. However, because Moira was the older princess and was supposed to become the next queen, she was often busy with her royal duties. Seira didn't seem to mind, though, because she knew what Moira was supposed to do. One day, Seira had gone missing, and Moira and the Top Designers were growing crazy with worry, but a few days, Seira had reappeared at the palace, but she seemed different. Her hair was now silvery-white, and her eyes were a lifeless red. Moira realised that something was wrong, and Seira then asked if the Top Designers to make her an Aria dress so she would become a better idol than anyone else. However, the Top Designers refused, and Moira tried to explain kindly to Seira that although every idol are rivals, they all have the same wish - to spread music and joy everywhere. Seira then ran away from La Musique, and when she next appeared, Seira had changed her name to Lilith and went back to La Musique and fought against Moira in her Cure form. Cure Rhapsody had tried her best, but Lilith easily overpowered her, and quickly destroyed all of La Musique in an attempt to find the Top Designers. The Top Designers, however, managed to escape to Earth, but Lilith sent her minions to search for them, and now, she wanted Moira. Utau then said her catchphrase, to everyone's surprise. Utau then explained that fighting for the sake of both Earth and La Musique would be exciting, and she decided that they had to save Seira as well. The Cures, mascots and Asami agreed, and Cadence decided that they should all go out somewhere to celebrate, and everyone agreed, but Moira still seemed a little distant. Later, the Cures and Asami are at a cafe, and people were watching them and whispering. Asami said that all this attention made her a little uncomfortable, and Kiyomi laughed, saying that Asami was an idol now, and it would be weird for an idol to be uncomfortable in the presence of her fans, making the others laugh. A waitress then walked up and asked if she could have the girls' orders, and they gave their orders to the waitress. As the waitress walked away, Kotone asked if Moira was okay, but Moira said that she couldn't enjoy herself, not while Eris could still be manipulating poor Seira. Hitomi said that they would definitely save Seira, and Moira nodded as a tear shined in her eyes. Meanwhile, Lilith was sitting on her throne, and said that she could still hear someone singing to her, and that voice was telling her that no matter what, she would find Seira and bring her home. Lilith then said that she was no longer Princess Seira, and Eris appeared in front of her, saying that she agreed completely. Eris then explained that she had just sent Circe to fight the Cures and capture Princess Moira, and Lilith smiled evilly, saying that she couldn't wait to see her big sister again. A little while later, the Cures and Asami were still at the cafe, and the waitress thanks them for waiting as she hands them their tea and snacks. Moira takes a sip from her cup, and Utau said that Moira acted just like a real princess. Kotone then sighed, and said that Moira was a real princess, and Utau laughed nervously, saying that she forgot, and the other Cures and Asami laughed, but Moira set down her teacup. She said that she appreciated the Cures for trying to help her, but she just couldn't enjoy herself right now. Hitomi asked if Moira enjoyed herself on stage, and Moira nodded, but before she could speak again, Hitomi asked if Moira enjoyed herself at the water park, and Moira then asked Hitomi to stop. Hitomi held her hands up in defeat, and the Cures and Asami laughed. Just then, Cadence (who was hiding in Utau's bag) whispered that she felt an evil presence, and suddenly, Circe appeared! She then looked at Moira and said that it was wonderful to see Princess Melody Destiny Moira again, and asked if she would quietly come with her to see Lady Lilith. Moira refused, and Circe asked if she wanted to save Lilith, and Moira hesitated. Utau then shouted that Moira was not alone, because she was a precious friend and comrade, and now that she has revealed herself as the princess, their friendship has grown even stronger. Moira smiled at the Cures as they began to take her hands, and Circe said that she hated all this friendship stuff, and then summoned a pitch-black bell, and jingled the bell around. The waitress was watching, but she then fell to her knees, covering her ears. She then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! Sonata flew up and told Asami to evacuate everyone, and Asami agreed, running off. Sonata then told the Cures to transform, and they did so, with Moira being added to the mix. The five Cures began fighting together, with each Cure using their special ability to try and overcome the strong Namida. As they fought, Cure Rhapsody watched the other Cures, and realised that they were fighting for the sake of her home, and realised just how important they were to her. Suddenly, her Idol Bracelet began to glow, and her Melody Star Cards appeared. Cure Rhapsody inserted the Star Cards into the Idol Bracelet and turned the rainbow dial, and she transformed into her Melody Form. Cure Rhapsody then performed a new attack, "Cavatina Baroque", which caused chains to appear and bind the Namida. Cure Concert then transforms into her Melody Form and performs "Resonance Overture", and tells Cure Rhapsody to purify the Namida. Cure Rhapsody reverted back into her normal Cure form, and performed "Rhapsody Baroque" to purify the Namida. Cure Rhapsody then caught the unconscious waitress, and a furious Circe disappeared. A glow then appeared in front of the waitress' chest, which materialised into a Special Dress, the Lady Ruby Dress. Cure Rhapsody quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and stood up. She said that she was so happy that everyone was going to help her restore her beloved kingdom, and Cure Serenade walked up to her, saying that helping others out is what a true friend does. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and explained that although Moira was a little depressed over the loss of her sister, she had managed to get over it and is now fighting for the sake of Princess Seira. She wrote that Moira has also officially joined the team, and she was also reunited with the Top Designers. Speaking of the Top Designers, there were now two more left to find, and Utau wondered how Kotone and Moira were going to find them. She finishes the entry by saying that Lolly Vamp’s Top Designer must be a mysterious person and Lovely Blossom’s Top Designer probably stirs up a passionate wind. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert * Kagamine Moira / Cure Rhapsody Mascots * Cadence * Sonata Villains * Circe * Lilith * Eris * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami Trivia * The girls' summer clothing made their debut in this episode. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997